


Cupid Sniper - Valentine's/Birthday fic for TF2-abdl Mod

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cupid Sniper, Degrading Talk, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fighting, Magic, Omutsu, Valentine's Day, Wetting, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (late) gift for the mod of tf2-abdl on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Sniper - Valentine's/Birthday fic for TF2-abdl Mod

Mersmus wasn't always in a playful and mischievous mood, but he was a lot of the time. Casting his less than helpful spells on unwilling people was a great amount of fun to him, if it was giving his victims giant heads or turning off the local gravity to watch them fly and flail around, it was all good fun. Recently, though, Merasmus had not cast a good spell. 

That is until one day. Merasmus had gone to the RED base to snoop around one night. He needed to cast something on someone, or else the mercs might lose their respect and fear for the great wizard. He could turn Soldier into a raccoon, perhaps? Or maybe make Engineer and Demoman switch bodies, that would be quite interesting. He glided over to Sniper’s van just outside the base, almost forgetting about him. A single faded red paper heart was crudely taped to the van’s door. That’s right, it was Valentine’s Day. This gave Merasmus an idea. 

Merasmus knocked on the door. “Open up! For it is I! The greatest of wizards!” He called out. 

Of course Sniper knew who it was, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the door, grumpy that he had to leave whatever he was watching on television. Merasmus readied a ball of magic in his hands. Sniper swung the door open. 

“What the hell is it!” I’m-“ Sniper growled, but his words were cut short when the wizard launched a bolt of magic at him, hitting him in the chest and making him fly backward in a large cloud of green, twinkling mist. 

Sniper rubbed his head as he sat up, coughing and groaning. In confusion and anger, he stood and looked at himself. His shirt and hat were now an adorable, soft shade of pink. In his hands he held a pink bow and arrow, much too cute for a weapon in his opinion. He felt something on his back, and looking over his shoulder he saw that he had sprouted fluffy white wings, like that of an angle. He took a step forward and instantly blushed when he felt something a bit strange. He moved a hand to feel his backside. The feeling and thickness gave it away, that apparently, for some unneeded reason, he was also wearing a diaper. Now he was angry.  
“Merasmus, what is the meanin’ of this bullshit!?” Sniper cried. 

“This is my spell! It is Valentines Day, and so you will act as the Red team’s Cupid! The arrows you have will cause two people to fall in love with each other, and the spell will not wear off until you do just that.” Merasmus explained. 

Sniper groaned. “Was the getup really necessary?” 

“Hah! Of course! That’s the funniest part!” The wizard laughed. “Now, be off! I will be watching with eagerness!” And with that Merasmus vanished.  
Sniper knew what he had to do, and he wasn't happy about it. Though first, he wanted to get out of the stupid outfit, especially his undergarment. However when he tried to removed his vest, it wouldn't budge, no clothing would, it was as if they were glued to his skin. It looked like he was stuck like this until he did what Merasmus said. 

~ 

Sniper decided that he should at least get some fun out of the whole thing. He was going to shoot Spy and Scout, he would get a good laugh out of that, but mostly from the next day when they realized that they were in love for a night. 

First up was Scout, since he would be easy to get. Or at least that’s what Sniper thought. He moved to the boy’s room, awkwardly rising off of the ground time after time due to his wings. The door was open, and so he moved inside. Scout was in his bed, reading a magazine.  
“Sniper, what’s all this?” Scout chuckled, motioning to the Australian’s entire body. 

“Not my doing, Merasmus’.” Sniper replied. “Gotta stick two people for the dumb curse to go away.” Sniper raised his arrow, ready to get Scout right in the chest. “So stay still mate.” 

Scout jumped up. “Woah, no way in hell! I ain’t gonna be apart of your dumb spell thing!” Scout moved over to Sniper in a flash when he saw that the Australian was going to shoot him anyway, despite his protest. The boy threw a fist at Sniper, pushing it into Sniper’s lower stomach. Sniper dropped the bow and arrow as they two entered into a brawl of punching and hair pulling. 

“Get off!” Sniper ordered. 

“No way, you Cupid wannabe!” Scout replied, landing another hard punch to Sniper’s gut, sending a wave of cramping through him.  
“It’s not...my fault!” Sniper coughed, his gut hurting and twisting. 

During their fight, Scout had accidentally slapped Sniper’s rear. The boy stopped his movement once he felt the unmistakable thick padding under Sniper’s pants. “Snipes, are you...are you wearing a...” 

“I told you I didn't do any of this, don't blame me!” Sniper said, blushing red. 

Scout smiled wickedly. “Oh man, that’s too hilarious!” He laughed. He suddenly lunched again at Sniper, throwing punches and using his nails to scratch at him. He caught him off guard, and was able to yank his trousers down to his knees, exposing his humiliating garment. 

“Look at you! What a baby!” Scout laughed, tearing up. 

Sniper was so embarrassed, and fuming, angry at both Scout and Merasmus. He let out a yelp when Scout suddenly started to push in hard on his lower stomach, punching into it every now and then. 

“Scout, cut it out!” Sniper cried, face burning. All the pressure and pain on his bladder was weakening it. 

“I wanna see you lose control, ya big baby!” Scout said, smiling.

 “Don’t be sick, Scout! Cut it out and let me do my damn job!” Sniper retorted. 

“No can freakin’ do!” Scout bellowed out and his landed his hardest punch yet. 

The Australian collapsed limp to the floor, surprised at the boy’s strength, he had been underestimating him. A trickling sound filled his ears, though Scout’s laughter did a good job of drowning it out. 

“This is hilarious!” The boy cried. 

Sniper peered to his exposed front. He saw his diaper yellowing, and felt his groin become engulfed in hot urine. He closed his eyes in utter humiliation, squeezing harder when he felt Scout pawing at his crotch. 

A cloud a green mist appeared in the air above the two mercs. Suddenly, Merasmus appeared hovering above the two. He was in tears and laughing. 

“Forget the whole Cupid ordeal, this went better than I expected! Hilarious!” The wizard laughed, eyeing Sniper who was just then finishing urinating. 

With a snap of his fingers, Merasmus changed Sniper back to normal. “This went in a different way then I expected, but what a funny surprise! This was better than my original plan! I’m off you two, thanks for the laughs, and future spell ideas!” And with that the wizard disappeared with a “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Sniper was glad to be back to normal, however Merasmus had left a certain, ruined article of clothing still on him.


End file.
